Jeremiah
by Daiky
Summary: Percival Graves tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa vie en main après sa séquestration par Grindelwald. Il avait retrouvé son travail, son assistant plus que parfait… mais qui était cette nouvelle chanteuse au cabaret qu'il avait l'impression de connaître ? Parce que la vérité n'était pas toujours bonne à connaître… Percival/OC
1. Chapitre 1

Bon, ben me voilà motivé par Les Animaux Fantastiques, alors voilà un petit OS assez simple. ^^

 **Résumé :** Percival Graves tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa vie en main après sa séquestration par Grindelwald. Il avait retrouvé son travail, son assistant plus que parfait… mais qui était cette nouvelle chanteuse au cabaret qu'il avait l'impression de connaître ? Parce que la vérité n'était pas toujours bonne à connaître…

* * *

 **Jeremiah**

Tout semblait pareil.

La rangée de livres qui se dressaient sur le côté gauche de son bureau de bois sombre, la plume de corbeau qui reposait dans l'encrier, les innombrables vitrines où s'entassait une centaine d'artefacts magiques. Tout semblait pareil, mais Percival Graves savait que ça ne l'était pas.

Ce n'était pas lui qui s'était assis sur cette chaise ces derniers mois. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait apposé sa signature sur les documents officiels du Département de la justice magique. Plus que jamais, il se sentait dépossédé, car Grindelwald lui avait tout volé, toute sa vie. Et personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien…

Lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte, Percival eut un bref mouvement de sursaut avant de se reprendre et d'inviter son visiteur à entrer. Quand il vit la silhouette mince se faufiler dans la pièce, les bras chargés de documents, de ce pas si léger qu'il avait appris à connaître depuis des années, Percival fut soulagé. Au moins une chose que l'imposteur ne lui avait pas prit : son assistant.

– Jeremiah, je suis heureux de te voir de retour.

Les yeux bleu azur du jeune homme le dévisagèrent avec étonnement et il esquissa un sourire.

– C'est moi qui suis heureux de vous revoir parmi nous, Monsieur Graves ! s'exclama-t-il de sa voix légère tout en s'avançant vers lui. Je savais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec l' _autre_ , mais personne n'a voulu me croire. Ils n'ont même rien dit quand l' _autre_ m'a renvoyé ! Vous imaginez ? Ça fait six ans que je suis à votre service et personne n'a sourcillé, à part James ! Je les retiens, ceux-là !

Son agacement était pleinement perceptible et cela amusa Percival qui esquissa un sourire en coin. Finalement, quelqu'un s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas lui-même et cela le rempli de joie. Percival savait la réputation qu'il avait : austère, sévère, sans émotion, mais on ne se retrouvait pas à la tête du Département de la justice magique du MACUSA sans sacrifice. Sa vie sociale se résumait au néant, alors il n'avait pas été bien dur pour Grindelwald de lui ravir sa place. Pourtant, Jeremiah avait deviné juste.

Il posa un regard neuf sur son assistant qui, à présent, plaçait devant lui des papiers à signer. Jeremiah n'avait pas encore la trentaine et ses cheveux blonds, presque dorés, brillaient sous l'éclairage de la pièce. Ses traits fins et harmonieux devaient plaire à plus d'une femme. Pourtant, ce qui attirait Percival en lui, aujourd'hui plus que nul autre jour, c'était son éternel enthousiasme. Il arborait toujours un sourire et sa présence était comme une flamme qui réchauffait l'Auror après ces sombres moments passés sous la coupe de Grindelwald.

Alors, Percival prit tout son temps pour signer chaque document. Son assistant resta simplement là, dans son dos, à attendre sagement qu'il ait fini, tout en récupérant les feuilles une fois signées. Et ce simple moment, fait d'anciennes habitudes retrouvées, prouva à Percival qu'il venait de reprendre sa vie en main. Oui, il avait retrouvé son poste de directeur de la justice magique et Jeremiah était là. Tout était comme avant. Ou presque.

Lorsque son assistant sortit, Percival le rattrapa un instant.

– Jeremiah, merci.

Le plus jeune se tourna vers lui, surpris, avant de lui accorder un immense sourire qui fit presque disparaître ses yeux derrière ses pommettes. Et ce sourire chassa pour un temps les sombres pensées de Percival.

x

– Tu devrais sortir, lui dit James en s'affalant sur l'une des chaises devant son bureau.

Percival jeta à peine un œil à son second qui prenait ses aises et il revint à ses documents. Comme il n'obtenait aucune réponse, l'autre se redressa.

– Je suis sérieux, Percival. Après ce qu'il t'est arrivé, te noyer dans le travail, ça n'a rien d'une solution.

La main du directeur du département se crispa sur la plume qu'il tenait et, finalement, dans un geste brusque, il la replaça dans l'encrier. Ses yeux sombres se posèrent alors sur son subalterne, inexpressifs.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

James lui adressa un sourire vainqueur.

– Figure-toi que Jeremiah a réussi à m'avoir des places pour _The Black Fox_ , ce soir. Tu sais combien ces tickets sont durs à obtenir ? soupira-t-il en secouant la tête. Je ne sais pas comment le gamin a fait, mais ça fait deux mois qu'ils affichent complet le vendredi et le samedi soir à cause de leur nouvelle vedette, Mia Mor. Je veux aller la voir, et tu viens avec moi ! ajouta James en frappant sa main sur sa cuisse.

Devant l'excitation de son second, Percival leva les yeux au ciel un instant.

– Je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière.

– Non ! s'exclama James en se mettant debout. Ce soir, vingt heures. Ne sois pas en retard !

Et il sortit rapidement, manquant renverser Jeremiah qui cherchait à entrer dans le bureau.

– Encore merci, gamin ! lança son second en donnant une tape dans l'épaule du jeune homme qui vacilla légèrement.

Jeremiah entra ensuite dans le bureau tout en secouant la tête.

– Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il persiste à m'appeler « gamin ». Ai-je l'air d'un gamin ? soupira son assistant en s'approchant de sa foulée souple.

L'Auror eut un rictus amusé avant de le détailler rapidement. Comme de coutume, il portait un costume simple bleu marine qui faisait ressortir sa blondeur et la couleur de ses yeux. Élégant, tout simplement, malgré ses cheveux qui s'ébouriffaient continuellement dans tous les sens.

– Quel âge as-tu ? lui demanda finalement Percival en attrapant l'un des papiers pour le signer.

– Vingt-huit ans.

– James a dix ans de plus que toi, ce n'est donc pas étonnant qu'il t'appelle ainsi.

– Oui, mais vous aussi et vous ne… Vous trouvez que je suis un gamin ? reprit Jeremiah en posant un regard horrifié sur son chef.

Percival leva rapidement un œil vers lui et esquissa un sourire.

– Non, pas du tout.

Il reçut un air soulagé en contrepartie et revint à ses documents. Dire qu'il devait maintenant aller au cabaret ce soir !

x

Percival avait encore beaucoup de mal avec la foule. Après avoir passé ces trois derniers mois enfermé dans sa propre cave, seul, revenir à la vie normale lui était difficile. Les seuls contacts qu'il avait eus étaient ceux de Gindelwald, mais il se contentait de le torturer pour mieux récupérer ses pensées et souvenirs. À présent que Percival marchait dans la grande rue passante de Broadway, non loin du bâtiment du MACUSA, cette impression de solitude qu'il avait ressentie durant sa captivité semblait l'engloutir peu à peu.

Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir être là, mais James semblait ravi de la situation. Assis tous les deux à une petite table ronde, ils dînaient tout en regardant vaguement les jongleurs qui s'activaient sur scène. Percival se demandait pour la vingtième fois pourquoi il avait accepté. Ensuite, les artistes défilèrent devant ses yeux mais il resta de marbre. À quoi tout cela rimait-il donc ?

Le repas terminé, Percival se trouvait occupé à tenter de noyer ses idées noires dans son verre de whisky Pur Feu, indifférent à ce qui l'entourait. Puis soudainement, l'ambiance changea et devint plus électrique alors qu'une voix douce et suave commençait à chanter sur une mélodie lente, presque hypnotique. Le grain était si particulier qu'il lui arracha un frisson. À ses côtés, James se redressa sur son siège, attentif.

La scène était plongée dans le noir et la silhouette féminine se découpait faiblement, à peine perceptible. Ses bras bougeaient, lascifs, et peu à peu elle se révéla à leurs yeux tandis que la musique gagnait en intensité. La jeune femme qui apparut sur le devant de la scène était superbe. Sa taille mince se moulait dans une robe émeraude sans manches où de délicats entrelacs brillaient dans la faible lumière. Ses longs cheveux d'or cascadaient sur ses épaules en une masse bouclée qui flamboyait, incandescente.

Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la salle pour passer entre les tables avec lenteur et volupté, tous se trouvaient subjugués, tant par sa magnifique voix que par son charme indéniable, presque magnétique. Même Percival ne pouvait s'empêcher de la suivre des yeux. Elle brillait comme une étoile, comme un phare dans la nuit, et, avide de retrouver la lumière, il se sentait attiré irrésistiblement vers elle.

Puis elle vint à sa hauteur, continuant à chanter de sa voix mélodieuse, et ses yeux se posèrent sur lui. Deux saphirs qui luisaient dans la pénombre. Percival put voir la surprise dans son regard avant qu'un léger sourire n'étire ses lèvres peintes d'écarlate. Elle lui caressa l'épaule avec douceur et s'éloigna lentement. L'Auror resta là, perplexe, ne comprenant pas cette impression de familiarité qui le saisissait.

Et même quand elle eut disparu et que l'atmosphère irréelle se dissipa, Percival demeura songeur. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré ?

x

– Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? demanda Percival en voyant son assistant manquer encore une fois de laisser tomber des documents, tant ses mains tremblaient.

– Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai simplement un peu de fièvre, soupira Jeremiah en tentant de se concentrer sur son travail, ignorant les frissons qui parcouraient son corps.

– Alors, rentre chez toi te reposer. Il est déjà dix-huit heures trente et c'est vendredi soir.

Alors que son assistant semblait vouloir lui dire qu'il pouvait parfaitement rester encore un peu, il blêmit soudainement et Percival eut à peine le temps de se lever de sa chaise pour le retenir. Il le tint un instant contre lui, inquiet des tremblements qui secouaient le corps frêle du jeune homme.

– Ta cheminée est reliée au réseau ?

– Quoi ? s'étonna Jeremiah avant de comprendre soudainement. Oui, oui, elle l'est.

– Bien.

Percival l'entraîna vers le mur de droite où se trouvait la cheminée qu'il utilisait régulièrement. Il jeta un sortilège pour en déverrouiller l'accès et attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette avant d'entraîner Jeremiah à l'intérieur. Son assistant murmura son adresse et Percival reconnut l'un des quartiers de Brooklyn. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans un minuscule salon où des tas de vêtements et d'objets hétéroclites s'entassaient un peu partout.

– Ta chambre ? demanda-t-il finalement en tentant d'ignorer l'air gêné que son assistant arborait.

Il lui désigna simplement une porte un peu plus loin et Percival l'y conduisit. Il détailla un instant l'appartement et fut surpris de trouver des robes féminines ainsi que des chaussures à talons qui se mêlaient aux vêtements masculins. Dans la chambre, une grande coiffeuse prenait place devant la fenêtre, chargée de pots de maquillages et d'accessoires colorés en tout genre. Ainsi, Jeremiah ne vivait pas seul et avait une compagne. Ce fait l'intrigua et le dérangea un moment, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Soutenant le jeune homme, Percival l'aida à se mettre au lit et son assistant le remercia avec un faible sourire. Les yeux bleus qui se posaient sur lui étaient si pleins de reconnaissance que cela déstabilisa un instant l'Auror. Il partit précipitamment, hanté par ce regard, et retourna à son bureau avant de partir pour le cabaret.

Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'il s'y rendait tous les vendredis et les samedis soirs. Elle était si belle, si ensorcelante, la splendide Mia Mor. Il en était fasciné et ressentait le besoin de la voir, encore et encore, de sentir sa main l'effleurer lorsqu'elle passait à ses côtés et lui adressait un sourire complice, d'entendre sa voix aussi douce qu'une caresse. Pourtant, en ce vendredi soir, Mia Mor ne chanta pas : elle était souffrante.

x

Percival ne savait pas ce qui l'avait pris en ce dimanche matin. Il se trouvait actuellement devant une porte branlante d'un immeuble décrépit de Brooklyin, hésitant à frapper ou à s'en aller au plus vite. Pourtant, il s'inquiétait pour la santé de son assistant, mais il savait aussi que sa visite était étrange. Ce n'était qu'un de ses subordonnées, il n'allait pas rendre visite à tous ceux qui étaient souffrants et sous ses ordres, si ? Enfin, Jeremiah était spécial, et il voulait tout simplement s'assurer qu'il verrait bien son sourire le lendemain matin à la première heure. Alors, il frappa trois coups à la porte et attendit.

Rapidement, il entendit des pas s'approcher de l'autre côté du battant et une baguette frappa le bois, sans doute pour désactiver les sortilèges posés. Ensuite, la serrure cliqueta et la porte s'ouvrit, faisant entrer la lumière éclatante du jour sur le palier sombre.

– Marc, je croyais t'avoir dit de…, commença une voix féminine avant de s'interrompre brusquement, surprise.

Les yeux de saphirs le dévisageaient avec incrédulité et Percival mit un moment avant de reconnaître la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui, vêtue d'une simple nuisette en soie bleu foncé. Pourtant, son visage était gravé sur sa rétine et il ne cessait de la voir chaque week-end, et pas plus tard que le soir précédent.

– Monsieur Graves, s'exclama-t-elle finalement avec douceur, les yeux pétillants de curiosité. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Il écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle connaissait son nom.

– Jeremiah parle très souvent de vous et j'ai vu votre photo dans le journal, comme tout le monde, avoua-t-elle en haussant ses épaules menues. Merci de l'avoir raccompagné l'autre jour, je suis restée à ses côtés toute la soirée tellement il se sentait mal.

– Comment va-t-il ? demanda finalement Percival en tentant de se concentrer sur la seule chose concrète de ce moment fantasque : son assistant.

– Il va beaucoup mieux, merci, dit-elle en souriant légèrement – le même genre de sourire que Jeremiah lui offrait toujours mais avec beaucoup moins de chaleur. Il est en train d'hiberner pour le moment, et je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir le réveiller, mais je lui dirais que vous êtes passé. Ça lui fera plaisir.

Il la dévisagea encore un instant, stupéfait de savoir que celle qui hantait son esprit n'était autre que la compagne de son assistant.

– Très bien, commença-t-il avec hésitation. Et vous êtes ?

– Mia Hamilton, répondit la jeune femme en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux d'or derrière son oreille. Je suis sa sœur jumelle, si vous vous posez la question, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire dans la voix.

Ainsi, ils n'étaient pas ensemble ? Percival s'en trouva grandement soulagé. Il hocha la tête et s'apprêta à prendre congé, mais une envie soudaine le prit brusquement.

– Puis-je… vous inviter à dîner ?

Mia resta stupéfaite un instant par sa demande, entrouvrant légèrement ses lèvres rosées, puis elle secoua la tête et finit par lui adresser un sourire en coin.

– Si vous voulez, lui dit-elle simplement.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Percival sentit son cœur battre plus vite. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il se sentait attiré par quelqu'un. Elle était tellement belle. Ainsi, il n'aurait plus à aller au cabaret chaque week-end pour l'apercevoir. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette pensée.

x

– Alors, comment a été votre soirée ? demanda soudainement Jeremiah en posant deux formulaires devant Percival.

– Ta sœur ne t'a rien dit ?

– Non, elle n'a rien dit, répondit Jeremiah avec un sourire amusé, comme s'il partageait une blague connue de lui seul. Elle est belle, hein ? Mia est tout ce que je ne serais jamais, ajouta-t-il, rêveur.

Percival le considéra avec surprise. Bien entendu, même s'ils étaient jumeaux et partageaient certaines caractéristiques physiques, leurs caractères étaient dissemblables. Mia avait la confiance en elle qui manquait cruellement à Jeremiah, mais son assistant avait cette douceur et cette chaleur qu'il n'arrivait pas à retrouver chez la jeune femme. Et cela lui avait semblé étrange.

Mia était magnifique, mais elle semblait si inaccessible, parfois froide et indifférente, rarement sensible et prévenante. L'Auror avait cette impression étrange d'être en face de lui-même en version féminine, et cela le perturbait au plus haut point. Percival ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer la sœur et le frère et, définitivement, il préférait de loin son assistant. Le sourire de Mia lui faisait beaucoup d'effet, mais seul celui de Jeremiah avait le pouvoir de chasser les nuages et de rendre sa journée radieuse.

– Je ne crois pas que je vais la revoir, dit-il finalement à son assistant tout en posant son regard sur lui.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna Jeremiah en redressant subitement la tête vers lui. Mais pourquoi ?

Incrédule, le jeune homme écarquillait les yeux et cela amusa Percival qui esquissa un sourire.

– Mia est magnifique. Intrigante. Fascinante. Mais… ce n'est pas ce que je recherche.

Jeremiah le dévisageait toujours avec stupeur, ne semblant pas comprendre comment il était possible de vouloir rejeter sa sœur. Le directeur du Département de la justice magique revint à ses papiers et les signa rapidement avant de les tendre à son assistant. Celui-ci semblait toujours ahuri.

– Est-ce si improbable ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

– Oh, s'exclama Jeremiah avec surprise tout en arborant un air gêné. C'est seulement que j'ai l'habitude qu'elle attire les regards. À chaque fois, c'est elle que tout le monde préfère, alors j'ai toujours cru que je…

Il s'interrompit et baissa un instant la tête vers ses papiers. Percival aperçut son air triste et cela le dérangea. Il n'aimait pas quand son assistant ne souriait pas.

– Tu as des qualités très précieuses qu'elle n'a pas, sache-le.

Rapidement, Jeremiah releva les yeux vers lui, curieux, puis il esquissa un large sourire qui fit briller ses yeux magnifiques yeux bleus.

– Merci ! s'exclama-t-il avant de quitter précipitamment les lieux, tout en faisant tomber sa baguette.

Secouant la tête avec bienveillance, Percival ramassa le morceau de bois où des morceaux de nacres étaient incrustés. Il reconnut sans l'ombre d'une hésitation le travail de Johannes Jonker : ses baguettes magiques à base de poils de womatou étaient très recherchées en Amérique. Pourtant, celle-ci avait dû connaître des jours meilleurs et une longue estafilade zébrait le bois brun.

Le jeune homme attrapa rapidement son bien et sortit du bureau sous le regard pénétrant de l'Auror. Oui, décidément, après ce qu'il avait enduré auprès de Grindelwald, il préférait de loin la simplicité et la spontanéité de son assistant. À sa manière, Jeremiah avait son charme, et sa joie de vivre valait toutes les Mia du monde.

x

– Pas de fraise, tu es sûr se toi ?

– Aucune fraise à l'horizon, j'ai vérifié moi-même !

Percival entra dans la pièce où plusieurs de ses Aurors avaient leur bureau, de même que son assistant. Il avisa James qui tendait une boîte à Jeremiah d'un air engageant. Finalement, le jeune homme attrapa une sucrerie, indécis.

– Si je meurs dans d'atroces souffrances, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! dit-il en mettant la pâte de fruits dans sa bouche.

– Tu crois que je risquerais d'avoir le grand chef sur le dos ! s'exclama James avec un faux air horrifié, avant de croiser le regard du concerné. Tiens, comme on parle du loup, pâte de fruits ?

Percival se contenta de secouer légèrement la tête tandis que les yeux de son jeune assistant se posaient sur lui, intrigués. Il était rare qu'il vienne dans les bureaux. Son regard sombre balaya un instant la pièce comme les Aurors relevaient la tête vers lui.

– Travers, Wilkinson, Jauncey et Slayers. En salle de réunion.

Alors que les concernés s'agitaient pour rassembler leurs papiers, Percival reporta son attention sur son second, installé tranquillement sur un coin du bureau de son assistant.

– James, cette réunion n'est pas optionnelle, lui dit-il en s'approchant lentement.

– Tu n'as pas dit mon nom ! s'amusa l'autre tout en lui fourrant sa boîte de sucreries entre les mains avant de partir vers son bureau à grandes enjambées.

Percival baissa son regard vers les pâtes de fruits avant de soupirer et de les poser sur le bureau de son assistant.

– Oh, oui, elles seront très bien ici. Merci, Monsieur Graves, déclara Jeremiah en piochant à nouveau dans la boîte avec un sourire heureux.

Le directeur du département le considéra un instant avant de froncer les sourcils.

– Tu es aussi allergique aux fraises ?

– Comment ça, « aussi » ? s'étonna Jeremiah en penchant légèrement la tête.

– Ta sœur.

– Oh, oui ! s'exclama le jeune homme en comprenant ce dont il parlait. C'est de famille.

– C'est plutôt curieux.

Avec un air contrit, Jeremiah se contenta de hausser les épaules. L'Auror l'observa encore un instant avant de sortir de la pièce, rapidement suivi par ses subordonnés. Un détail le troublait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Pourtant, il sentait que c'était juste là, sous son nez, et son instinct se trompait rarement.

x

La porte qui s'ouvrit révéla une Mia plus belle que jamais dans sa courte robe parme, ses cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules nues. Elle ne sembla même pas surprise de sa visite et se contenta de lui adresser un sourire à peine perceptible.

– J'ignore pourquoi vous êtes ici, Monsieur Graves, lui dit-elle de sa voix caressante.

– Je voulais m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir donné de nouvelles plus tôt.

Elle eut un rire léger et secoua sa main dans les airs, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance.

– Vous n'auriez pas dû prendre cette peine. J'ai compris très vite que vous n'étiez pas intéressé par moi. Dites-moi, quelle est la réelle raison à cette visite ?

Percival demeura songeur un moment.

– Est-ce que Jeremiah est là ? demanda-t-il finalement en jetant un coup d'œil à l'appartement, derrière elle.

– Non, il est sorti.

Puis la jeune femme sembla comprendre quelque chose et elle lui adressa un sourire mystérieux.

– Voulez-vous entrer et boire quelque chose ? Il ne reviendra pas avant plusieurs heures.

Percival finit par hocher la tête et la chanteuse s'effaça pour le laisser passer. L'appartement n'avait plus rien à voir avec ses souvenirs, la lumière entrait à flots et tout était rangé et propre. Elle l'incita à prendre place sur le canapé, en face de la cheminée, et disparut dans la petite cuisine qui donnait sur le salon. Puis elle revint et s'installa à ses côtés tout en lui tendant une tasse de café.

Lorsqu'il y trempa les lèvres, Percival resta surpris un moment. La boisson était exactement la même que celle que Jeremiah lui apportait chaque matin à dix heures précises. Un café rallongé, accompagné d'un nuage de lait et d'une pincée de cannelle. Il fronça les sourcils, incrédule. Comment savait-elle… ?

– Un problème, Monsieur Graves ?

Lentement, il releva les yeux vers la jeune femme et tenta d'y lire quelque chose – n'importe quoi – qui expliquerait la sensation qu'il avait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Finalement, Percival secoua la tête et elle lui adressa un léger sourire en coin avant de revenir au plateau qu'elle avait apporté.

Mia agita sa baguette et un morceau sucre alla sagement tomber dans sa tasse de chocolat. Le regard de l'Auror glissa un instant sur son poignet fin et ses doigts délicats avant d'être attiré par un autre détail. D'un geste brusque, il se pencha vers elle et lui prit sa baguette magique des mains avant de l'observer avec attention.

– Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'exclama-t-elle, autant outrée que surprise.

Percival l'ignora. La couleur du bois était la même, tout comme les incrustations de marbre. Et là, une zébrure était clairement visible. Sourcils froncés, il releva son regard vers elle, perplexe.

– Cette baguette est à Jeremiah, dit-il durement.

Un éclair de surprise passa dans les iris bleus qu'elle posa rapidement sur la baguette incriminée. Puis un sourire indolent para un instant ses traits.

– Ah, oui, Jeremiah a encore pris ma baguette, déclara-t-elle finalement en haussant les épaules. Elles se ressemblent tellement, voyez-vous. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive.

Lentement, il lui tendit sa baguette avant de se lever, délaissant sa tasse de café. Elle ne chercha même pas à le retenir lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit. Percival n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle disait la vérité, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans toute cette histoire. Et, tout Auror qu'il était, il finirait par trouver ce qui n'allait pas !

x

– Monsieur Graves, quelle surprise de vous voir ici en personne ! s'exclama Robert, le préposé aux archives du Département de régulation des sorciers et sorcières. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

– J'ai besoin d'informations sur Jeremiah Hamilton et Mia Hamilton.

L'homme d'une soixantaine d'années hocha simplement la tête à sa requête avant d'aller se mettre à fouiller dans l'un des énormes classeurs qui couvraient tout le mur du fond. Il chercha pendant plusieurs minutes avant de grommeler dans sa barbe. Puis, finalement, il extirpa un dossier et le classeur se referma de lui-même un avec grognement exaspéré. Comme il ouvrait le document, Robert murmura pour lui-même.

– Bien entendu, c'est lui… C'est pour cela que je ne la trouve pas, elle…

– Alors ? s'impatienta Percival en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Je vois que Jeremiah Hamilton travaille dans votre service, lui dit Robert avant de lever son regard sur lui. N'a-t-il pas votre confiance ?

– Si, bien sûr que si, c'est plutôt d'elle dont je me méfie.

Robert s'avança vers lui, le dossier à la main.

– Je me souviens très bien, soupira Robert avec lassitude. Il y a vingt-huit ans, son cas avait fait les gros titres pendant des semaines. Les plus grands Médicomages du pays se sont penchés sur ce petit bébé qui, à peine né, n'avait pas de sexe déterminé.

– Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama Percival, certain d'avoir mal compris.

– Jeremiah est un Métamorphomage. Il est né garçon, mais une heure plus tard, dans son berceau se trouvait une petite fille. Il a oscillé longtemps entre les deux, à tel point que sur son état civil, il est mentionné en « Indéterminé », puis il a fini par grandir et se stabiliser. À huit ans, les Médicomages lui ont diagnostiqué un trouble dissociatif de la personnalité, ils ont voulu le faire interner. Ses parents ont quitté précipitamment l'Amérique pour aller sur le vieux continent. D'après son dossier, c'est Mia Hamilton qui a fait ses études à Poudlard, dans la maison Poufsouffle, mais c'est Jeremiah qui est revenu en Amérique et travaille à vos côtés, à présent.

– Je ne comprends pas, souffla Percival, incrédule.

– Mia est l'alter ego de Jeremiah, et vice-versa. Ils ne sont qu'une seule et même personne, conclut-il en haussant les épaules. Son cas est relativement célèbre dans le monde sorcier, vous savez. Certes, vous étiez peut-être trop jeune. Tenez, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant le dossier.

En ouvrant la pochette, Percival tomba tout de suite sur la photo de son assistant, puis sur celle de Mia. L'un à côté de l'autre, on se rendait compte d'à quel point ils étaient semblables. Ses yeux survolèrent rapidement les lignes manuscrites qui prenaient plusieurs pages et il rendit le dossier à Robert.

Lorsqu'il revint à son bureau, il resta assis un long moment, immobile et pensif. Certes, il savait que quelque chose clochait, mais il ne croyait pas à ça, à cette histoire rocambolesque. C'était tellement invraisemblable. Des coups à la porte l'interrompirent soudainement avant que l'objet de ses réflexions n'entre dans la pièce, de son pas leste et guilleret, et Percival lui jeta un regard incrédule.

– Monsieur Graves, ça fait une heure que je vous cherche, déclara Jeremiah en s'approchant rapidement pour poser son papier sur le bureau. Madame Picquery veut que vous signiez ce document.

Machinalement, l'Auror apposa sa signature et Jeremiah le lui reprit avant de se diriger tranquillement vers la porte.

– Jeremiah ? l'appela-t-il finalement avec une certaine hésitation.

– Oui, Monsieur Graves ? fit son assistant en pivotant sur ses talons, son doux regard se posant sur lui.

Percival resta silencieux un instant, cherchant en lui le courage de sa requête. Il voulait savoir, savoir si tout ceci était vrai, car il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

– Est-ce que je peux voir ton permis baguette ?

– Quoi ? lâcha Jeremiah tout en ouvrant de grands yeux incrédules.

– Ton permis baguette, s'il te plaît, reprit Percival d'une voix plus sèche.

Semblant enfin comprendre ce dont il s'agissait, son assistant blêmit rapidement et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Percival tendit la main vers lui avec lenteur et le jeune homme déglutit difficilement. Enfin, il eut un soupir léger et plongea sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste pour en ressortit le document officiel qu'il vint lui apporter. Percival n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour comprendre que Robert lui avait dit la vérité. Là, sur le papier de vélin, les quelques lignes et les photos le lui confirmèrent et cette réalité lui sauta violemment au visage.

Son regard se leva vers Jeremiah qui n'en menait pas large. Son visage était défait et la peur emplissait ses iris bleus. Avec un soupir, Percival passa une main devant ses yeux fatigués. Comment avait-il pu laisser cela arriver ? Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir ainsi ?

– J'espère que ce… petit jeu t'a bien…amusé.

– Quel jeu ? s'exclama Jeremiah, stupéfait.

Percival agita le permis dans les airs tout en secouant légèrement la tête.

– Mia. Toi. Pourquoi faire comme si vous n'étiez pas tous les deux une seule et même personne.

– Parce que ce n'est pas le cas, déclara Jeremiah d'un ton désemparé tout en serrant nerveusement ses mains ensemble. Elle n'est pas comme moi… elle est si… indépendante. J'ai besoin d'elle. J'avais besoin d'elle, bafouilla-t-il, indécis. Avant, à Poudlard, je l'aimais autant que je la détestais. Tout le monde l'adorait, la vénérait et moi… Moi, je n'étais rien. Après ça, j'ai préféré redevenir moi, redevenir Jeremiah. J'avais trouvé un équilibre, vous m'acceptiez comme j'étais, vous me faisiez confiance, à moi, à Jeremiah. J'avais pour la première fois l'impression de valoir quelque chose, mais… Vous avez disparu ! s'exclama-t-il avec désespoir. J'ai été renvoyé. J'ai tout perdu. Et… j'avais à nouveau besoin d'elle, de Mia. Elle m'a sorti de là, a passé des auditions pour nous ramener de l'argent, est devenue célèbre. Je n'aurais pas réussi à m'en sortir sans elle. Puis vous l'avez rencontré ce soir-là, au cabaret, et… le regard que vous posiez sur elle, je le voulais pour moi. Mais je ne suis que votre assistant, et un homme et… J'ai continué à être Mia, parce que j'avais besoin de votre attention, même si c'était elle qui l'avait. À présent, je suis… simplement perdu… Ce n'était pas un jeu. Elle et moi, nous sommes différents, tellement différents, mais… Mia n'est pas moi, mais en même temps… elle l'est et…

Jeremiah s'interrompit pour essuyer une larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue. Puis il sembla se replier sur lui-même et, lentement, sa silhouette rétrécit tandis que ses cheveux s'allongeaient. Alors, Mia leva un regard furieux sur lui, déterminée.

– Pourquoi lui avoir infligé cela ? Il a déjà tellement souffert, dit-elle avec tristesse tout en se caressant la joue, comme si elle tentait de réconforter son alter ego.

– Vos deux personnalités sont différentes, dit Percival avec surprise.

– Bien sûr ! Bien sûr, reprit-elle avec une profonde tristesse. Mais ça n'était pas comme ça avant, lorsque nous étions enfants. Nous étions un, nous partagions tout. Ensuite… les autres se sont montrés cruels avec nous et Jeremiah ne l'a pas supporté. C'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à émerger comme vous me connaissez à présent, pour l'aider à affronter cette réalité douloureuse. Le vrai, c'est Jeremiah, moi, je ne suis que la représentation de ce qu'il a enfoui au plus profond de lui-même. La beauté, la séduction, la confiance en soi... A Poudlard, il a commencé à me haïr, mais comment pouvait-il se haïr lui-même ? Nos personnalités divergent depuis lors et il est tellement fragile à cause de cela. Il ne m'accepte pas, me renie sans cesse, avoua-t-elle en essuyant la larme solitaire sur sa joue. Ne lui faites pas de mal, s'iil vous plaît, ne lui en voulez pas.

Lentement, Percival hocha la tête avant de se lever pour s'approcher d'elle.

– J'aimerais lui parler.

Mia acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Ses traits se brouillèrent légèrement et Jeremiah refit son apparition, posant ses iris de saphir sur l'Auror. Sa lèvre tremblait et il essuya d'un geste nerveux les gouttes salées qui dévalaient le long de son visage fin.

– Je suis… désolé.

Percival le dévisagea un instant. Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Alors qu'il s'approchait du jeune homme, celui-ci sembla trembler encore plus. Son regard était celui d'une bête apeurée et l'Auror s'en rendit compte. Il ne voulait pas que Jeremiah ait peur de lui. Devant le désespoir de son cadet, il fit encore un pas et le prit brusquement dans ses bras. Le souffle de son assistant se coupa.

– Chut, murmura-t-il en caressant doucement les boucles blondes. Je ne t'en veux pas. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt, mais… Sais-tu à quel point tu es exceptionnel ?

Jeremiah se détacha vivement de l'Auror et planta un regard déterminé dans les iris sombres.

– Je ne suis pas exceptionnel !

En face de lui, Percival se contenta de lui sourire et d'effleurer avec légèreté sa joue.

– Tu illumines chacune de mes journées, alors si, pour moi, tu es exceptionnel.

Et il se pencha pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Jeremiah sembla figer par le choc, puis il se reprit brusquement et s'accrocha aux épaules de son supérieur pour approfondir le baiser. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit derrière eux.

– Hey, Picquery voud…, commença son second en entrant, et Percival leva brusquement les yeux vers lui. Par Merlin ! Trouvez-vous une chambre.

Il récolta un regard noir de la part de son directeur, mais ne se départit en rien de l'énorme sourire qu'il avait.

– Picquery veut son formulaire, tout de suite !

Affreusement gêné, Jeremiah se détacha soudainement de l'Auror et courut presque dehors en lançant un « J'y vais ! » à la cantonade. James le regarda passer, clairement amusé.

– Content de savoir que tu t'intéresses à autre chose qu'à ton travail !

Percival se contenta de secouer la tête pour toute réponse et son second disparut rapidement. Effectivement, il se rendait compte, après ce qui lui était arrivé, que certaines choses étaient plus importantes que son travail. Et il lui tardait de se retrouver seul à nouveau avec Jeremiah. Peut-être pourrait-il même l'inviter à dîner.

Oui, ce serait un bon début…

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Quand avez-vous deviné que ce n'était qu'une seule et même personne?

Il y aura une espèce d' **épilogue/bonus** que je publierais la **semaine prochaine** , dès que je l'aurais fini ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser **votre avis**!

A bientôt!


	2. Chapitre 2

Hello ! Me voici avec la suite (et fin). Comme dis, c'est plus un bonus qu'un épilogue, mais c'est deux scènes que je voulais absolument vous montrer ^^ Dites-moi si ça vous plait!

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Le soleil du matin baignait la chambre d'une douce lueur, presque irréelle, et Percival regardait les raies lumineuses parer d'or les mèches de son amant. Cela faisait six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais jamais il ne se lassait de le regarder dormir. Allongé sur le ventre, Jeremiah exposait ses épaules musclées et la cambrure de ses reins au regard tendre de son aîné. Ce dernier fit courir un instant ses doigts sur la peau nue et le dormeur s'éveilla lentement.

Alors que Jeremiah clignait des yeux, sa silhouette se brouilla légèrement sous le regard incrédule de l'Auror. Et Percival se retrouva bientôt avec une jeune femme nue dans son lit. Secouant la tête, il caressa ces si longs cheveux blonds en murmurant son prénom.

– Laisse-moi dormir, ronchonna Jeremiah, encore ensommeillé.

À l'entente de sa propre voix – bien trop féminine à son goût –, le jeune homme ouvrit rapidement les yeux avant de mettre ses mains fines devant son visage pour les détailler avec attention.

– Tu es une femme.

– Sans blague ! s'exclama Jeremiah en tirant un instant sur l'une de ses longues mèches avec un air concentré. C'est à peine croyable, j'arrive à me transformer à nouveau en étant moi-même !

Percival le regarda sans comprendre.

– Oui, je suis moi-même ! s'exclama joyeusement Jeremiah avant de bondir sur son compagnon.

D'abord surpris, Percival referma bientôt ses bras sur celui qu'il aimait avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Peu importe son apparence, c'était Jeremiah qu'il voulait et personne d'autre.

x

Percival était dans son bureau, plongé dans un rapport de mission, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Son second entra rapidement, l'air ahuri.

– Percival, pourquoi y a-t-il une femme assise au bureau de Jeremiah ?

– C'est Jeremiah, soupira le directeur sans pour autant relever la tête.

– Quoi ?

– C'est un Métamorphomage.

– Quoi ? s'exclama une seconde fois James.

Exaspéré, Percival leva les yeux vers son second qui le regardait avec stupeur.

– Attends, tu veux dire que la chanteuse du _The Black Fox_ c'est ton assistant ? C'est _Jeremiah_ ?

Lentement, Percival hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

– Ben, ça alors, tu t'emmerdes vraiment pas, toi !

Et il repartit comme il était venu, boudeur. Secouant la tête, Percival revint à son document alors que, sur ses lèvres, un sourire s'épanouissait lentement. Oui, il avait de la chance. Cela lui avait pris longtemps pour réaliser que son bonheur se trouvait juste devant lui et qu'il le côtoyait depuis des années. Mais à présent, il était heureux.

* * *

C'est fini! Alors, verdict? Qu'avez-vous pensé de Jeremiah?


End file.
